Marry Christmas
by Cathy2005
Summary: Brennan has the perfect gift for Jesse on Christmas


Marry Christmas  
  
Their finally here Brennan gazes one look at the smaller man in front of him. He gazes back, looking over the bridge at the Sunset. Brennan can't help but stare even if he doesn't stare back. He gazes back at the tall larger man.  
  
"Okay......Brennan you gonna tell me why you brought me all the way out here" says a shivering Jesse.  
  
"On Christmas......while its starting to snow".  
  
Brennan can't even say anything. He's panicked. Jesse squinks his eye's at him..is that a good or a bad thing.  
  
"Brennan.....answer me or I'm going back in the car".  
  
Brennan smiles.  
  
"I wanted to give you...your Christmas present.....somewhere special". Jesse chuckles weakly.  
  
" And sanctuary wasn't good enough".  
  
"Well...I didn't wanna to do it if front of the guys".  
  
" Do what" Brennan chuckles wildly. And reaches for something in his pocket. Brennan pulls out a tree like figure. Mistletoe. Jesse smiled.  
  
" You brought me all the way out here to give me a kiss....we could have done that at Sanctuary" says Jesse unwrapping his arms from around his body, and wrapping them around a very warm Brennan.  
  
" and I could have given you more than a kiss" says Jesse, leaning upwards to kiss the very tall man before him. Brennan smiles and recieves the kiss offered to him. Both of the men gasped for air as they hold each other tight to keep from feezing to death. Brennan leaves Jesse lips.   
  
" Now.....can we go I'm really cold".  
  
"Not....just yet".  
  
"awww.....come on Brenden..." Jesse says now begging and pleading. Brennan looks at the amazing sunset.  
  
"When was the last time we were alone....Jess".  
  
"Um....yesterday" says Jesse trying to be sarcastic. Brennan weakly chuckled.  
  
" I'm not joking" Jesse smile quickly went to a frown.  
  
"Then what are you doing cause your scaring the hell out of me" says a paniched Jesse.  
  
Brennan looked over at the sunset. Jesse grabbed his face and pulled it back to where he was looking into those green eye's.  
  
"Well...?" Brennan gazed at the sunset ignoring Jesse question.   
  
"Damn it Brennan Answer me" says Jesse becoming upset. Brennan still said nothing. Jesse shrugged his showers.  
  
"Fine...ignore me when you decid to answer...I'll be in the car" Jesse began to walk away, when he felt the strong man grab his arm.   
  
"Don't leave".  
  
"Then quit playing your little game and tell me what's wrong with you".  
  
"What makes you think somethings wrong with me" says Brennan moving away from the sunset and focusing his eye's on his lover.  
  
"Well.....your ignoring me when I ask a question" Jesse replys letting Brennan now that he's very annoyed with the fact that Brennan is hiding something.   
  
"I'm not ignoring you".  
  
"Then what....what's going on with you" Jesse repeats as he wraps his arms around himself to keep warm.  
  
"Nothing".  
  
"Nothing".  
  
"Like I said nothing" Brennan gave out a warm grin. Jesse couldn't help but smiled at his lover.  
  
"Fine....be stubborn, but can we go back to sanctuary now.....sit at the fire place and perhaps......" Brennan cut off Jesse sentence and then Jesse knew something was wrong. Brennan never cuts off his sentences when it comes to sex, expecially when he hasn't had sex in a hour or two.  
  
"I love you"   
  
Jesse rolled his eye's.  
  
"Brennan, if your gonna kept changing the subject then, I'm leaving".  
  
"Do you love me".  
  
Jesse smiled.  
  
"You know I do".   
  
Brennan stroke Jesse cheek with his hand.  
  
"I've loved you ever sence I saw you.....how long have we been together" Jesse positioned his head to think.  
  
"About 7 months maybe more....why".  
  
"I remember...when I first came to mutant x....you welcomed me right in not as a friend but as a lover as well" Jesse stared into those large brown eye's trying to figure out what Brennan's point was.  
  
"And your point is?" Jesse replied feeling frozen from the cold.  
  
"You are so beautiful" says Brennan. Jesse smirked.  
  
"Is this an attempt to get laid" says Jesse wondering if they were about to leave the cold and go to a place of warmth.  
  
"Is it working".  
  
"Maybe....yes".  
  
"Even if it is...you will always be beautiful.....even in death".   
  
Jesse began to shiver. Brennan wrapped his arms round his lover.  
  
"Jesse....I won't let the cold get to you".  
  
Jesse gazed over at the sunset again, shedding a tear.  
  
"I promise I will protect you....even if it puts my life at risk".  
  
"Why".  
  
"Because I love you".  
  
Jesse felt the cold leaving his body, and the warmth replacing it. Jesse held Brennan as tight as he could.  
  
"I never wanna let you go Brennan".  
  
Brennan removed his chain.   
  
"Here" he opened Jesse hands and placed the chain in his hands and enclosed them.  
  
"What's this for".  
  
"So, if I die you always have a piece of me with you".  
  
Jesse paniched.  
  
"Okay....Brennan enough games your scaring me....what's going on".  
  
Brennan looked at Jesse's red nose knowing the cold was back circulating through his muscle bound body. Brennan gazed at the sunset. Jesse closed his eye's tight, causing all the tears inside to come out a dip down his face.  
  
"Brennan....I'm going to the car".  
  
Jesse began on his way again. But his lover grabbed him again. Causing Jesse to tear up more than he already was.  
  
"Brennan let go of me".  
  
"sssshhhh....don't cry" Brennan says pulling Jesse close him, and whipping away the tears he caused. Jesse sniffed.  
  
"Brennan....please tell me what's going on.....don't leave me out".  
  
Brennan's heart was beating faster than a chinese drum.   
  
"You really wanna know".  
  
"Yes".  
  
Brennan reached in his pocket.  
  
"Mind if I give you one last Christmas present".  
  
"Sure".  
  
Brennan began toying with the object in his pocket. Jesse chuckled.  
  
"Are you gonna give it to me or do I have to pry it out of your hands".  
  
"Not present its special.....just like you".  
  
Jesse looked toward the already set sun, still smiling, wrapping his arms around himself again.  
  
Brennan pulled out a small black box. Jesse wasn't looking at him.  
  
"Jesse....how much do you love me".  
  
"Enough to stand out here in the cold for so long".  
  
Brennan had to smile at that.  
  
"Okay....good enough".  
  
Jesse quietly laughed. Not playing attention to the box with in Brennan's hands. Brennan began to opened the box, put quickly closed it, because of Jesse's interuption.  
  
"Brennan......you know I think to myself sometimes".  
  
"About".  
  
"How much I love you" Jesse said moving close to Brennan, Placing his hands on Brennans hips and rubbing around to his back.  
  
"I think...sometimes...maybe god picked the wrong person to try and make this man as happy as he makes me".  
  
Brennan put the unoccupied hand over Jesse mouth.  
  
"No...need to keep trying any more".  
  
"Jesse.....have you ever thought about getting married".  
  
"Of course....once I find the right person".  
  
"What is your picture of the right person".   
  
Jesse smiled.  
  
"I don't know....anyone who knows how to please me......and treat me the way I need to be treated".  
  
Brennan weakly smiled.  
  
"Come on Brennan haven't you had enough of the cold".  
  
"One more thing".  
  
Brennan opened the box behind him. and placed it in front of Jesse. Jesse enhaled heavily.  
  
"You think I could be that person Jesse....you think I could be that person.......I love you so much...and I need you in my life...when were apart on missions I can't think about anything put you".  
  
perhaps that why the failed the last 4.  
  
"When I sleep and night, I dream of you, I wake up, okay to kiss you beautiful face".  
  
Jesse grabbed the box from Brennan's hands.  
  
"So Jesse....make me that person....I know how to please you......."  
  
Jesse was silent.  
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
Jesse looked longfully at the small object inside the small coffin protecting the ring. He pulled the circular object out of the box only to drop it. Brennan bent down to pick up the box. Jesse placed the ring on his frozen finger. Brennan looked aroused at Jesse's finger.  
  
"Yes".  
  
Brennan grabbed Jesse and clammed his prize by planting hot...sucking kisses on him. Then said looking into those green eye's.  
  
"Marry Christmas Jess". 


End file.
